Autori
La lista degli autori delle Fiabe di C'era Una Volta Esopo Uno dei primi autori, di origini greche. Scrisse alcune fra le più famose favole conosciute, fin'ora solo citate nella serie. Stufo di scrivere Favole, si trasferì nel Reame delle Storie Mai Narrate. Arrivato a Storybrooke fonda un bar a suo nome e ne diventa il proprietario. Opere nella serie * La volpe e l'uva * La cicala e la Formica * Il Lupo e il Cane * L'artista e la moglie Influenze nella serie Il Bar "''Le Favolose Birre di Esopo''". Jacob Ludwig Karl e Wilhelm Karl Grimm Scrittori Tedeschi del '700 e dell'800 i due a seguito di un lungo viaggio per il loro paese natio alla ricerca di miti e leggende delle loro città ricavarono moltissime fiabe che trascrissero nel loro celebre libro "Le Fiabe del focolare" 'Opere nella serie' *''Rapunzel'' (Raperonzolo) *''Hänsel e Gretel'' *''Aschenputtel'' (Cenerentola) *''Rotkäppchen'' (Cappuccetto Rosso) *''Dornröschen'' (Rosaspina) *''Schneewittchen'' (Biancaneve) *''Rumpelstilzchen'' (Tremotino o La figlia del Mugnaio) *''Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot'' (Rosabianca e Rosarossa) *''Der Rattenfänger von Hameln'' (Il Pifferaio Magico di Hamelin) 'Influenze sulla serie' Il valletto del Principe di Cenerentola si chiama (in onore di uno dei Grimm) Jacob. Charles Perrault Scrittore francese del 600. Come i Grimm trascrisse le fiabe originarie del suo paese: "I racconti di Mamma Oca" (alcune di esse un secolo più tardi arriveranno un po' cambiate ai due fratelli tedeschi). 'Opere nella serie' *''Le Petit Chaperon Rouge'' (Cappuccetto Rosso) *''Cendrillon'' (Cenerentola) *''La Belle au bois dormant'' (La Bella Addormentata) 'Influenze sulla serie' Jeanne-Marie Laprince de Beaumont Scrittrice francese del 700. Autrice della versione popolare della fiaba "La Bella e la Bestia". 'Opere nella serie' *''La belle et la bête'' (La Bella e la Bestia) 'Influenze sulla serie' Hans Christian Andersen Scrittore danese dell'800. Scrisse racconti, da ritenere fiabe o favole, come metafora della vita umana e della sua. Ogni sua storia a un che di autobiografico: la Sirenetta ad esempio rappresenta i suoi amori deludenti e non ricambiati, il brutto anatroccolo è lui in una fattoria di altezzosi e snob 'Opere nella serie' *''Den lille Havfrue'' (La Sirenetta) *''Sneedronnigen'' (La Regina delle Nevi) *''Den Grimme Ælling'' (Il Brutto Anatroccolo) 'Influenze sulla serie' Charles Lutwidge "Lewis Carroll" Dodgson Scrittore inglese del 1800, si interessa alla fotografia e grazie ad essa, conosce i Liddell. Data la sua abilità nel raccontare storie e indovinelli, intrattiene le bambine della famiglia, in particolare una certa Alice, alla quale gli dedica un paio di racconti che la piccola gli convince a romanzare. 'Opere nella serie' *''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'' (Le avventure di Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie) *''Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There'' (Attraverso lo Specchio e quel che Alice vi trovò) 'Influenze nella serie' Alice viene considerata pazza (e perciò rinchiusa in un manicomio), anche Carroll non era visto bene: era considerato un pazzo, un drogato (per via dei funghi) e (a causa della sua passione di intrattenere le bambine di Liddell) anche pedofilo. James Matthew Barrie Nato a Kirriemuir, nelle Lowlands scozzesi, il 9 maggio 1860 e morto di polmonite a Londra il 19 giugno 1937, all'età di 77 anni. Dopo aver superato un grave lutto famigliare, Barrie viaggia in Inghilterra, scrivendo storie. Un giorno, nei Giardini di Kensington, conosce i Davies e i loro figli, che come Carroll, passa molto tempo ad intrattenere. Ispirato dal più giovane (Peter Davies), scrive le avventure di Peter Pan dapprima per il teatro e poi, rimaneggiandole più volte, come romanzo. Conobbe Arthur Conan Doyle, Robert Louis Stevenson e la Regina Elisabetta II. 'Opere nella serie' *''The Little White Bird'' (L'uccellino Bianco) o Peter Pan in Kensington Gardens (Peter Pan nei Giardini di Kensington) *''Peter & Wendy'' o Peter Pan, or the Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up (Peter Pan, o il ragazzo che non voleva crescere) 'Influenze nella serie' Peter Pan riottiene un ruolo da malvagio, infatti Uncino inizialmente era solo un intermezzo per intrattenere il pubblico durante il cambio scena. Solo dopo è divenuto "l'antagonista", anche se Peter ha il solito carattere svogliato e maleducato e Uncino un carattere più galante, cosa che non era stata tenuta sempre in conto negli altri film ma che viene ripresa nella serie. Tremotino, figlio di Peter Pan, partecipa alla guerra degli orchi. Anche i figli dei Davies hanno partecipato alla Guerra Mondiale. Come l'attore che nella serie interpreta Marco/Geppetto, somiglia al proprio autore, così è anche per quello che interpreta George Darling, padre di Wendy, John e Michael. Curioso è che Barrie interpretava spesso James Uncino, per gioco o recitandolo con i Davies. Carlo "Collodi" Lorenzini Autore italiano dell'800. Partecipo a diverse guerre in qualità di giornalista, un giorno un vero giornale italiano gli offre un lavoro: Il Giornale dei Ragazzi. Comincia la sua carriera da scrittore di fiabe traducendo quelle di Perrault e altri fiabisti francesi, poi su commissione dell'editore ne scrive una sua che diventerà un romanzo fantastico nonché il secondo libro più venduto al mondo (dopo la Bibbia): Pinocchio. L'autore fece cessare negativamente la sua fiaba ritenendo che non avrebbe avuto successo ma la protesta dei suoi lettori lo convinse a mandare avanti la storia 'Opere nella serie' *''Cappuccetto Rosso'' (tradotto) *''Cenerentola'' (tradotto) *''La Bella addormentata'' (tradotto) *''La Bella e la Bestia'' (tradotto) *''Le avventure di Pinocchio: storia di un burattino'' 'Influenze sulla serie' *L'attore che interpreta Geppetto/Marco, oltre che di essere di origini Italiane è anche simile al suo stesso autore. Walter Elias "Walt" Disney Regista e produttore americano del 900, padre di Topolino, Paperino, Pippo e altri celebri personaggi Disney. Mentre uscivano i fumetti delle sue star, comincio anche a farne i cartoni poi cominciò a fare film animati di racconti letterari favolistici o fantastici "I Classici Disney". anche se è deceduto alla fine degli anni '80 la Walt Disney company continua a produrre altri film fiabeschi. In base a ciò che dice August Booth, Merlino lo ha nominato uno degli autori. 'Opere nella serie' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (Biancaneve e i Sette Nani) + un midquel in elaborazione *''Pinocchio'' + un musical non canonico (dopo la sua morte) e un remake in elaborazione *''Fantasia'' *''Fun and Fancy Free'' (Bongo e i tre avventurieri) *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr Toad'' (Le avventure di Ichabod e il signor Toad) *''Cinderella (Cenerentola) + due seguiti (dopo la sua morte) e un Remake (dopo la sua morte) *''Alice in Wonderland ''(Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie) + due seguiti (dopo la sua morte) *''Peter Pan ''(Le avventure di Peter Pan) + un seguito e uno spin-off (dopo la sua morte) *''Sleeping Beauty ''(La Bella Addormentata nel bosco) + un reboot (dopo la sua morte) e un sequel in elaborazione *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians ''(La carica dei 101) + due sequel e un remake (dopo la sua morte) *''The Sword in the ''Stone (La Spada nella roccia) + un Remake in elaborazione *altri (creati dopo la sua morte) **''Robin Hood + un Remake **''The Great Mouse Detective (Basil, l'Investigatopo) **''Aladdin ''+ due sequel e un prequel in elaborazione **''The Lion King ''(Il Re Leone) + un sequel e un midquel **''Hercules **''Mulan + un sequel e un remake in elaborazione **''Fanatsia 2000 **''Treasure Planet'' (Il Pianeta del Tesoro) **''The Princess and the Frog (La Principessa e il Ranocchio) **''Tangled ''(Rapunzel - L'intreccio della Torre) + un sequel **''Frozen ''(Frozen - il Regno di Ghiaccio) + un sequel e uno in elaborazione **''L'apprendista stregone 'Influenze sulla serie' Le storie sono state influenzate dai suoi film Isaac Heller Autore del 900 o del 2000. L'Apprendista lo nomina Autore del Libro "Once Upon A Time" dopo che un editore rifiuta i suoi libri. Preso dalla gioia, Isaac sconvolge l'intero mondo delle fiabe tanto che l'Apprendista lo imprigiona nel suo stesso libro. Quando si libera cambia i ruoli ai buoni e ai cattivi per puro divertimento. 'Opere' *Libro "Once Upon A Time" (C'era Una Volta) *Libro "Heroes and Villains" (Eroi e Cattivi) 'Influenze sulla serie' *Le favole già modificate da Walt, sono ulteriormente cambiate grazie a lui. Senza contate che ha dato origine alla malvagità di alcuni personaggi senza neanche dover scrivere (ad esempio Crudelia de Mon e Lily). Henry Daniel "Cassidy" Mills Junior Apparentemente è l'ultimo autore: dopo essere stato nominato tale, egli distrugge la penna per non causare altri danni alle favole già inflitte da Isaac. Tuttavia, Henry ritrova la penna nell'Oltretomba e la usa per illustrare gli avvenimenti passati, e presenti e i conti in sospeso delle Anime dei Morti. 'Opere' *Il proseguimento del libro di Isaac. Categoria:C'era Una Volta Categoria:Personaggi della Foresta Incantata Categoria:Personaggi della quarta stagione Categoria:Personaggi del Mondo Reale Categoria:Umani Categoria:Personaggi della quinta stagione Categoria:Personaggi della sesta stagione Categoria:Morti